dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Police Comics Vol 1 12
Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer11_1 = George E. Brenner | Penciler11_1 = George E. Brenner | Inker11_1 = George E. Brenner | StoryTitle11 = #711: "Carl Von Spunk's Pottery Plot" | Synopsis11 = | Appearing11 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer12_1 = S.M. Iger | Penciler12_1 = Reed Crandall | Inker12_1 = Reed Crandall | StoryTitle12 = Firebrand: "Fifth Column Hospital" | Synopsis12 = | Appearing12 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Joan Rogers * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer13_1 = | Penciler13_1 = Al Bryant | Inker13_1 = Al Bryant | StoryTitle13 = Steele Kerrigan: "The Theft of the Montague Diamond" | Synopsis13 = | Appearing13 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer14_1 = | Penciler14_1 = Jim Mooney | Inker14_1 = Jim Mooney | StoryTitle14 = Manhunter: "Peril In a Candy Factory" | Synopsis14 = | Appearing14 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer15_1 = Will Eisner | Penciler15_1 = Will Eisner | Inker15_1 = Will Eisner | Colourist15_1 = Joe Kubert | Letterer15_1 = Zoltan Szenics | StoryTitle15 = The Spirit: "The Black Queen" | Synopsis15 = | Appearing15 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer16_1 = | Penciler16_1 = Arthur Peddy | Inker16_1 = Arthur Peddy | StoryTitle16 = Phantom Lady: "The Tank Factory Sabotage" | Synopsis16 = | Appearing16 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer17_1 = Vernon Henkel | Penciler17_1 = Vernon Henkel | Inker17_1 = Vernon Henkel | StoryTitle17 = Chic Carter: "Captain Blackwolf's Crew of Corpses" | Synopsis17 = | Appearing17 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer18_1 = Fred Guardineer | Penciler18_1 = Fred Guardineer | Inker18_1 = Fred Guardineer | StoryTitle18 = The Mouthpiece: "The Waterfront Monster" | Synopsis18 = A gang of three German saboteurs commit a series of murders in the Navy Yard, leaving the bodies out in gruesome displays, to demoralize the workers. One of these is "Underwaterman", who uses modified diving equipment to play the part of a monster. District Attorney Bill Perkins masks himself up as The Mouthpiece, investigating the Navy Yard by night. After some hunting and hiding and fighting, the gang unmasks the Mouthpiece, and recognize him as D.A. Perkins. He escapes them and they chase him into the city's sewer system, where he traps them in a watertight underground chamber, and floods it. They all drown. | Appearing18 = Featured Characters: * Antagonists: * ** two henchmen Locations: * Waterfront | Writer21_1 = Paul Gustavson | Penciler21_1 = Paul Gustavson | Inker21_1 = Paul Gustavson | Letterer21_1 = Paul Gustavson | StoryTitle21 = The Human Bomb: "The Liebestraum Code" | Synopsis21 = | Appearing21 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = * Published by Comic Magazines, Inc. * Firebrand: Captions now refer to Slugger as Rod's shipmate. * Mouthpiece: In the final panel, Bill Perkins breaks the Fourth Wall and gloats to the reader about having kept his big secret a secret. * Plastic Man: "The Sinister Swami" is reprinted in . * Also featured in this issue of Police Comics were: ** Burp The Twerp: "Burp Tries To Enlist" by Jack Cole ** Dewey Drip, art by John Devlin ** "Message From Allah" (text story, featuring Dick Mace) by Robert Hyatt ** Super Snooper by Gill Fox | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}